Luz Momentanea
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: No existía un día diferente o especial, todos los días eran igual de normales, insoportables y miserables [...] pero Riddle se había convertido en su luz momentánea, en su distracción. [Viñeta] /Posible WI...?/OoC/Rating T por las dudas/ ¡Gracias por los reviews y demás!


**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: "Palabras al azar" del foro "La Madriguera"_

 **Advertencia:** Leve WI…? Y posible OoC. También probables sinsentidos.

* * *

 **Luz Momentánea.**

 **…**

No existía un día diferente o especial, todos los días eran igual de normales, insoportables y miserables eso pensó por una gran parte de su vida Merope Gaunt cuando su madre, la única persona que aparentemente la apreciaba, desapareció de un momento a otro y los maltratos que recibía por los hombres de su familia se convirtieron algo cotidiano en su vida.

— _Squib_ repugnante. —siseó con asco Sorvolo, pisando de una forma para nada compasiva una de las delicadas manos de su hija.

Merope escuchó a Morfin, su hermano, reír a sus espaldas y con toda la impotencia posible bullendo en su interior la bruja _sangre pura_ tragó con dificultad, ignoró el nudo que sentía en su garganta y reprimió las enormes ganas que tenía de llorar. Una vez el patriarca decidió que ya la había torturado lo suficiente, junto con Morfin, desapareció al pasar por la chimenea que había en la sala en la que se encontraban.

La descendiente de Salazar Slytherin suspiró, con dificultad se puso de pie y se tocó con cuidado su lastimada mano para luego sacar su varita, susurrar un hechizo, curándose.

— _Vaya familia_. —pensó con desdén mientras salía de su hogar, escondiendo su varita entre los pliegues de su vestido.

Dejando ver su porte elegante junto con la inexpresividad pintada en su rostro, la muchacha Gaunt caminó por las calles de Hangleton ignorando las miradas que recibía y los cuchicheos que escuchaba por parte de los _muggles_ del lugar. Ciertamente, Merope no se podía quejar al fin de cuentas su familia tenía una mala reputación en la zona, cosa que su padre y hermano se habían encargado de lograr.

Una vez llegó a la calle central del pequeño lugar, donde algunos comerciantes ambulantes ya se encontraban instalados vendiendo su mercadería, la joven de cabellos negros no pudo evitar sonreír levemente mientras su oscura mirada adquiría un leve brillo.

—Buenos días, ¿Llevará lo de siempre, señorita Gaunt? —dijo un viejo mercader en cuanto la _pársel_ se detuvo frente a su pequeña tienda.

La nombrada por su partes simplemente asintió, aprovechando ese pequeño rato que el hombre se tardaba en elegir las mejores manzanas verdes para observar disimulamente a la verdadera razón por la cual había ido a Hangleton. Embelesada, la adolescente observó con una sonrisa boba en sus labios al guapísimo Tom Riddle, uno de los _muggles_ más importantes de la zona.

Una vez terminó con sus compras, y un poco decepcionada al no poder seguir viendo al hombre que sin proponérselo la había conquistado un par de meses atrás, la joven bruja se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a emprender el camino de regreso a su casa cuando inesperadamente chocó contra alguien.

—Disculpa, no te vi. —dijo el adinerado hombre de cabellos negros. —¿Penélope, cierto? —cuestionó Riddle con cierta duda.

Aún un poco sorprendida, la descendiente de Slytherin sonrió con timidez y teniendo sus pálidas mejillas sonrosadas, negó con la cabeza.

—Merope. —corrigió con suavidad.

Tom sonrió ladino. —Discúlpame, Merope. —la susodicha simplemente asintió, dando por terminado ese pequeño intercambio para luego cada uno ir por su lado.

Ya en su casa, la bruja controló si su progenitor y su hermano ya habían llegado, así, cuando notó que estos aún seguían en el lugar al que se hubiesen ido con delicadeza sacó su varita de entre los pliegues de su vestido e hizo un suave movimiento encantando la vieja escoba que había en la casa para empezar con la limpieza mientras ella comía una manzana verde con tranquilidad.

— _Él es tan caballeroso._ _—_ pensó al soltar un suspiro, sonriendo enamorada.

En cuanto una voz demasiado parecida a la de Morfin se instaló en su mente, recordándole que Tom Riddle era un _muggle_ creído que se burlaba de ella y su familia por las condiciones en las que vivían no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño para eventualmente ignorarla. Por el momento a ella no le interesaba que aquello fuera verdad al fin de cuentas no existía un día que no fuera miserable en su vida pero Riddle se había convertido en su luz momentánea, en su distracción.

* * *

 _ **Otra vez, me quede corta al final y para colmo escribí en modo zombi, pero bueno, ni que hacerle xD**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
